Forgotten
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Rowan Potter is the boy who lived or is he? Anna and Harry Potter are given up for adoption at the age of one and are raised by the demigoddess and Tom Riddel. Can the triplets be reunited and will the true evil be destroyed. powerfulHarry baddumbles
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: do not own the rights to Harry Potter however I do own Phoenix and Rowan Potter as well as any other characters you don't recognise**

**Chapter one- the prophecy child**

James Potter came bounding into the Hospital wing like an over excited puppy, his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin closely followed. James's beautiful wife, Lily was going into labour and was expecting triplets! "I hope she's ok!" James said as he paced up and down the waiting room, Sirius and Remus shared a knowing look, knowing that James had been in love with Lily since their fifth year at Hogwarts. "I'm sure she'll be fine Prongsie" Sirius said hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Lily's screams filled the waiting room, James's face went pale as he heard the mediwitch shout "Keep pushing Mrs Potter" only to be shouted back "I AM PUSHING, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? MOWING THE LAWN?" an antagonising hour later, the mediwitch fetched James. "Mr Potter you are now a father of three beautiful triplets" she said gesturing to the three small bundles balanced in Lily's arms. He took the girl and looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes, "What shall we call them?" he asked a tired Lily. Lily looked at her smallest son who also had her emerald green eyes, "We'll call the youngest boy Harry James Potter I think" she said stroking the small tuft of black hair on his head. James smiled, "How about Anna Lily Potter for our daughter" he suggested. Lily nodded, "Maybe Rowan Sirius for our eldest?" Lily said smiling and James's grin, "Sirius will love that!" he said.

Sirius and Remus were waiting for their friend still in with his wife; suddenly James came out with a brilliant smile plastered across his face. "Would you two like to see your God children?" he asked, both men jumped up and followed James to were Lily was. "Aww they are so cute!" Sirius cooed, making everyone laugh. "Sirius, meet Rowan Sirius Potter your new Godson" Lily said smiling. Sirius's grey eyes lit up as he held the little boys in his arms, "Aww you guys named him after me!" Sirius cried faking a tear in his eye, making Remus roll his eyes. James handed Harry to Remus, "Remy meet your new Godson Harry James Potter" he said proudly; Remus took the smaller boy and looked into those jewel like eyes. "And Petunia is going to be the Godmother of Anna, (pretend they still like each other)" Lily said fondly.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, he was thinking about the prophecy his new Divinations Professor had told a month ago when he interviewed her:

_The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born on the seventh month wanes,_

_Powers the Dark Lord knows not, powers so rare_

_He the most powerful of the founder's heirs,_

_Born on the seventh month wanes._

When he had heard this prophecy he was sure someone who had been listening, someone who worked for Lord Voldemort. Which meant he had better get his old brain working to figure out who this prophecy child was, he was sure there was more to it, vital information however they had been interrupted and Trewlawny had lost the trance. As far as he knew of the prophecy could relate to one of four children, one of the Potter Triplets or Neville Longbottom who had been born on the 29th. He decided to floo both parties and tell them to go into hiding. The Potters arrived first, they had left the triplets with Lily's sister Petunia, and Lily was wearing a concerned look while James looked joyful. When the Longbottoms arrived they quickly asked upon the triplets, "Oh they are fine, how's little Nev?" Lily asked, Alice smiled, "Oh he's a right little tyke isn't he Frank" Frank grinned and turned to Dumbledore, "Why did you call us here Albus?" he asked. Dumbledore sighed, "I am afraid to tell you that a prophecy has been ,made about the one who will have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, and it is about one of your children." He started allowing the parents to take it in, "The bad news is that the prophecy was over heard by one of Voldemort's followers, I fear you will need to go into hiding" he said. Both Lily and Alice felt tears prick their eyes at the thoughts of the Dark Lord after their children.

After the Fidulas charm had been placed upon the Potter's holiday home in Godric Hollow, the Potters moved in, they had made Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper. The Marauders came to visit the triplets every day, Rowan who was the biggest and the fattest basked in their attention, where as the smaller, skinnier Phoenix and Harry stayed in the Shadows, for a reason that confused both Lily and James, Anna refused to go near Peter. "Those two are very strange Prongs" Sirius commented as he watched the two crawl in sync next to each other, they were identical in nearly every way, the one difference was Anna was a girl and Harry a boy. Rowan was very different to his siblings, where they were light and elegant, he was rash and clumsy. Where they were silent and observant he was loud and demanding.

On the night of Halloween, Lily and James had decided to go to Sirius's Halloween party that his wife Nefatari was holding. However before they left Lily gave Anna a locket with a piece of her hair inside engraved with an A fir Anna, she did the same for Harry only this time it had both her's and James's hair and was engraved with a H and the same for Rowan only with a R. They left the triplets in the care of Lily's mother Miranda Evans, little did the old muggle know of the dangers that stalked the house. Miranda felt herself falling into a deep sleep as a strange man entered the house, he had midnight black hair that was silky and eyes a phantom red.

He moved with the shadows as he found his way to the triplets elegantly carved room, he sneered at the reds and golds that were painted on the wall and he also glared at the three children, two of which were alert and watching him with identical haunting green eyes. He walked over to the two, he had heard from his servant Severus, that one of the Potter children was prophesised to defeat him, but staring at the two identical triplets he decided that maybe he had better kill both. Aiming his wand so that he could kill two birds with one stone, "Goodbye Harry and Anna Potter!" he cried as he shouted the fateful words "AVADA KADAVRA!" a jet of emerald green flew at the twins, however they didn't so much as blink as the curse came towards them. An unearthly force seemed to be at work that night for as soon as the curse hit the two it rebounded back onto Voldemort who screamed as he was torn from his body. The aftermath caused an explosion causing the house to explode into flames, Harry and Anna clung to each other while Rowan yowled in fear.

As James and Lily were walking up the road they saw their house in flames, "The triplets!" Lily screamed as they ran to the house and barged the door down. Miranda was coughing on the floor, "Lily you take your mother out I'll get the kids!" James said as he leapt into the flames leaving Lily to save her mother. When James barged into the triplet's room he saw Anna and Harry clinging to each other and Rowan screaming, he picked them up and fled from the burning building. When he reached the safety of outside he handed Rowan over to Lily who began to soothe him, they were then met by Dumbledore who looked very happy. "Voldemort is dead, one of the triplets must have killed him" he announced, Lily and James looked at each other shocked, "Which one?" Lily asked excitedly. Dumbledore smiled, "I can do a spell that will tell us which one is going to be the most powerful" he said. He waved his wand and a dark blue aura appeared above Rowan's head, "Rowan looks like he shall be powerful" Dumbledore said positively he then did the same for Harry, however nothing appeared the same for Phoenix, "I am afraid to say that Harry and Anna are squibs, which means that Rowan defeated the Dark Lord, look he has a star shaped scar on his hand that must be where the Dark Lord used dark magic and the aftermath caused the other's cores to seal up" Dumbledore said. Lily burst into tears as she hugged her son and daughter closer, "They will be in constant danger being the siblings of Rowan, Death eaters may target them and with no magic to defend themselves I fear it would be safer to place them in a muggle Orphanage." He said slowly, rage filled Lily as she clutched them closer, "No Albus you shall not take my children from me! _I_ will protect them, I am their mother and would die for them, squibs or not!" she shouted. James tried to reason with her but Lily turned on him, "Don't you dare tell me James Potter that you are thinking of going through with this!" she growled tears flowing freely from her eyes. Dumbledore sighed, "I am very sorry to have to do this Lily but _Obliviate_" he said pointing his wand at Lily. Lily's eyes widened before going dull as she fell into a calm sleep. James was outraged, "How dare you Obliviate my wife!" he yelled lunging for Dumbledore, however was already pointing the wand at James and yelled "_Obliviate" _and James Potter too fell into a calm sleep.

Dumbledore sighed, it was all for the greater good he kept telling himself, however he couldn't help but look guilty as he looked at the two identical children who were about to be erased from the wizarding world. He picked them up and apparated to an Orphanage that was called _Madam Louise's Orphanage _he then knocked on the door, a woman with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes "Can I help you sir?" she asked looking at his strange clothing. Dumbledore smiled at her his blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight, "Yes, daughter has just died in a car accident with her husband leaving her twins orphaned, however I cannot look after them and was wondering if you could take them" he said in a very sorrowful voice. The woman gave him a look of sympathy and took the twins from him, "Don't worry sir, we'll look after them," she said cheerfully. "What are their names please?" she asked as she opened the login book. Dumbledore smiled, "Harry and Anna Potter" he said sadly. Once she had that written down and had taken the twins Dumbledore left but not before erasing her mind.

A week later Rowan Potter was announced to the wizarding world to be the Boy-Who-Lived and was hailed a hero, nobody knew of his twin brother and sister who lay alone in a cold muggle orphanage being prodded and pocked by the other children. Not that he would care.

Suzie Hathaway wasn't having a good day, she had been told she had to work an extra two hour shift at the Orphanage where she worked, but to top it off she had two orphans who she couldn't remember them arriving. They were the most beautiful children, the boy had silky black hair that was slightly ruffled as did the girl and they both had eerie emerald green eyes. Suzie had decided that she would place them with the other young orphans.

The baby room was often very noisy for the babies often cried a lot, however as soon as Suzie walked in with the mysterious twins they all fell silent looking at the twins in fear. Suzie didn't noticed this, or rather she passed it off for curiosity and left the room.

**Author's notes: how do you find this, I was reading a story where Harry turns evil because he was neglected and I came up with this idea I hope you like it. Also the reason James and Lily's mind was obliviated was because I find it hard to see any parent just forgetting their child.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten **

**Chapter two- three years later**

Three years had passed since the night Lord Voldemort had attacked the Potter's home and tried to kill the triplets, three years had passed since the day Rowan Potter had been named the-boy-who-lived. It had also been three years since Anna and Harry Potter had been left in the Muggle orphanage to fend for themselves, for Albus Dumbledore had deemed them squibs- they were far from it. At the age of two Anna had, had her first spark of accidental magic. A girl called Rosie Parker had stolen Anna's locket which her mother had given to her and claimed it hers, anger raged through the smaller girl and Rosie screamed. For the hand holding the locket was burnt! The other children stayed away from the Potter twins after that.

"I hate it here!"Anna groaned as she sat on the bed watching her brother, "I hate it to An, but what can we do?" he asked. Anna shrugged, "I wonder why mummy and daddy left us?" she whispered fingering her locket. Harry hugged his sister, "I don't know, but something inside of me tells me they didn't have a choice…" he said calmly. Whenever he thought back to the night they had been abandoned he remembered a flash of green light and a woman screaming for a man not to take them. "Can we go see Lanea?" Anna asked excitedly, Lanea was a garden snake the twins had made friends with a year ago.

_*Flash Back*_

_Anna and Harry Potter were playing out in the winter sunshine when they saw a couple of younger kids messing with a beautiful snake, it had dark blue scales that were gleaming in the sunlight and ruby red eyes. "Kill it!" Benny Andrews shouted an evil gleam in his eyes. The snake hissed in pain __**"Get off me you filthy muggles!" **__Anna and Harry shared a look before rushing over to the other children. "Leave it alone Jeremy!" Anna yelled at the boy who held the snake, Jeremy just sneered at her. "And what if I don't want to Potter?" he spat, Harry felt a strange energy, a dark energy surround him as wispy shadows started to circle the two boys, "What's going on?" Benny whimpered as the shadows clawed at his flesh. "He's a freak!" Jeremy declared as they dropped the snake and ran._

"_**Are you ok little snake?" **__Anna hissed, the snake_ looked shocked, _**"You are a speaker?" **__she asked amazed. Both Harry and Anna were confused, __**"What do you mean little snake?" **__Harry asked. The snake hissed at being called little, __**"You posses the talent to speak the noble tongue of snake, I am assuming you are a wizard and witch?" **__she asked. The twins looked at each other, __**"We don't know" **__Anna admitted looking down at her shoes, __**"From what I have seen young hatchlings you are very much magical and very powerful, I have never seen Shadow Magic before!"**__ she hissed. __**"What is shadow magic?" **__Harry asked curiously, the snake did a kind of smile, __**"I am not certain but it is very powerful, my name is Lanea by the way" **__she hissed. Harry and Anna grinned, __**"Harry and Anna Potter" **__they hissed together._

_*End of flash back*_

They found Lanea sunning herself on the rocks near the stream that ran through the park at the Orphanage, _**"Why if it isn't my favourite hatchlings" **_she cooed as the twins walked over. _**"Hi Lanea," **_Anna hissed cheerfully, however Lanea sensed the pain behind her eyes, _**"What is wrong Mistress Anna?" **_she hissed. Anna sighed as a small tear fell from her eye, _**"We were trying to figure out why we were left in this filthy muggle place" **_she hissed anger behind her words. Lanea gave her a sympathetic look, _**"You could always escape"**_ she suggested. Harry's attention perked, _**"What how?" **_he demanded; Lanea smiled. _**"Meet me at nightfall young hatchlings and I'll lead you to a place where you shall be safe" **_she said calmly, the twins looked really excited. _**"But of course you shall have to take me with you!"**_ she hissed jokingly, the twins smirked, _**"Wouldn't dream of leaving you behind Lanea!" **_Anna hissed excitedly.

As soon as nightfall graced the orphanage bathing the grounds in moonlight, and the other children had been placed to bed. Anna and Harry grabbed their rucksacks and began to climb down the massive oak tree that stood right next to their window. When they arrived at the stream Lanea was waiting for them, _**"Took your time!" **_she hissed impatiently flicking her sapphire coloured tail. _**"Sorry Lanea but we had to wait for everybody to fall asleep!" **_Harry whispered as he waited for his friend to tell them what to do, Lanea rolled her eyes, _**"This way hatchlings!" **_she ordered slithering over the rocks and across the stream and into the woods. Harry was holding Anna's hand as they ran to keep up with Lanea's remarkably quick speed, trees and bushes past them as they ran. They soon reached the end of the town and were out in the middle of nowhere, _**"Lanea I hope you know where you are going!" **_Anna hissed gripping Harry's hand. Lanea laughed, _**"Of cause I do, as if she would let me let you get lost" **_she hissed fondly, the twins didn't have time to ask who was sending Lanea for she had started moving again.

They finally reached a dark forest where the trees were tall and looked like evil characters from fairytales, Lanea lead us to a small clearing that was filled with strange clear rocks, the sound of the river could be heard in the background. _**"My great Lady I have brought the prophecy children!" **_Lanea hissed in a mystical voice, the twins looked around confused at who Lanea was talking to. Suddenly a woman with waist long lilac hair that fell like waves down her back entered the clearing, her eyes were a deep amber and held utmost intelligence, he skin seemed to have a golden haze. She was wearing a simple white dress that clung to her body making her look like Artemis, goddess of hunting and the night sky. _**"Ah Lanea you have fulfilled your quest, I have a nice juicy mouse for you back at my home as your reward" **_the woman hissed in a tranquil voice, Lanea bowed her head and slithered towards the trees. The woman then turned to the two four year olds, "Do not be alarmed Anna and Harry Potter, I am Aleena Ravens, descendant of the Goddess Artemis. I have heard of the prophecy and have sought long and hard to find you two" she said in a voice that reminded Harry of moonlight. "What do you mean by prophecy?" Anna asked narrowing her eyes at the strange woman, Aleena smiled; "a year before your birth a seer by the name of Sybil Trewlawny made a prophecy about the ones who would vanquish the dark lord. Albus Dumbledore was present and heard half this prophecy and it is because of this obnoxious man that you were separated from your family and an evil monster was created." She explained, "This is a long tale you are best sitting down for," she turned and walked back into the trees. The twins were hesitant, should they trust her? An unearthly force decided for them as they found them following her into the trees

When they immerged they found Aleena waiting for them at the door of an elegant cottage made from a rock face, "In here children" she instructed as the twins followed her. Inside the cottage was beautiful décor and wooden furniture, and a roaring fire, they noticed Lanea eating a very large and plump mouse. Aleena gestured for the twins to sit down as she gave them some hot chocolate, "Now on with the story, when Dumbledore heard the first part of the Prophecy he made the decision to hide the families it might concern, the Potters and the Longbottoms, now you are not alone Anna and Harry, you have a twin brother Rowan who is the false prophecy child. When the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked your home, he tried to kill you two however he was destroyed by your powers, Dumbledore ignored the fact that if hit with a killing curse and survived your core would be a little bit unstable and named you as squibs. Making Rowan the Boy-Who-Lived, he then suggested that your parents should give you up to keep you safe, your mother refused so he erased you from both their minds." She explained. The twins were speechless. They had another brother? A brother who didn't know he had a twin brother and sister, who had grown up with their parents? "What was the Prophecy?" Anna asked. Aleena gave a small smile as she repeated the words:

_The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born on the seventh month wanes,_

_Powers the Dark Lord knows not, powers so rare_

_He the most powerful of the founder's heirs,_

_Born on the seventh month wanes;_

_Sister and brother _

_Powers like no other._

_Alone will vanquish the dark Lord_

_Shadow walker_

_Snake speaker,_

_Friends of animals_

_Elements at their command_

_And masters of both light and Dark Magic,_

_They shall be betrayed by their own_

_And will meet the Goddess _

_And correct the wrong._

_Shadow and Phoenix will rise from the flames_

_Death their old friend._

Yet again the twins were shocked, "What does it mean?" Harry asked. Aleena gave him a warm smile. "Well young Harry, it lists your powers, you are a Shadow walker which means you have control over Shadows and the Night, a very rare gift. Also you are both parseltounges and can do parsel magick, and Anna dear you have the power to befriend animals and control the elements Earth, Fire and Spirit while Harry can control Water, Air and Darkness." She explained she then moved onto the next part, "And when it says you control both Light and Dark Magic, that means you are neither Light wizards or Dark Wizards you are more powerful than that. If you haven't already realised I am the Goddess it speaks off" she said. Harry and Anna's eyes' widened, "So what does it mean by Shadow and Phoenix will raise from the flames, death their old friend?" Anna asked. A sad look over came Aleena's eyes, "It means this" and with that fire sprung from the fire place and engulfed the twins. Their screams filled the house and Aleena began to cry, when the flames died down two new children lay in their places fast asleep. Anna's hair was fiery red and moved like the flames that had killed her and Harry's hair and gone even more black, a sad smile graced Aleena's features. "Welcome to the world Shadow and Phoenix Ravens".

**Author's notes: I hope you liked that chapter I didn't want to keep them in the Orphanage to long because then it would have made them go dark like Tom Riddle and they aren't destined for that rode. Aleena is a demigoddess and is ageless and is somehow related to Anna and Harry, the reason they had to die was because they had to embrace their powers and become Shadow and Phoenix which they will be called from now on.**

**So Harry-Shadow**

**Anna-Phoenix **

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten**

**Chapter three- Letters**

Seven years had passed since the rebirth of Shadow and Phoenix Ravens aka Harry and Anna Potter; they had been under the training of the demigoddess Aleena since they regained their strength. Phoenix was now skilled in her Fire, Earth and Light abilities and Shadow was skilled in Water, Air and Darkness. They were both masters of parsel magick also, Aleena often joked that they were Ying and Yang, for Phoenix always saw the good and Shadow the bad. At this moment in time Aleena was practising with Shadow his Shadow Walking abilities, "You need to let yourself go Shadow, feel the shadows let them become you!" she instructed. Shadow growled he was trying; his anger seemed to be the key for as soon as he lost control the shadows swarmed over his body hiding him from view. Aleena smiled, "Very good my son" she said hugging him. After the night she had found them, Aleena had made Shadow and Phoenix her children through ancient blood rituals, they had also gained extra powers through this including: vampire speed, projecting themselves and natural occulemes.

Meanwhile Phoenix was practising wandless magic practising a levitation charm; her concentration was lost when the door opened revealing her Uncle Tom. Tom Riddle who everyone believed to be the Dark Lord was actually as innocent as the twins, he was helping Aleena train them when he too had learnt of the prophecy. "Uncle Tom, why did Dumbledore say you were the Dark Lord?" she asked as her Uncle sat down, "Because I was a very talented student Phoe, he was scared of my power just like he will be scared of yours." He said grimly. "Now on to your animigus training, have you made the potion?" he asked. Phoe nodded grinning and pointed to the caldron that lay on the table that held a bubbling pink liquid. "Good, now I want you to drink the potion and concentrate on what animal appears" Tom instructed, Phoe nodded obediently and drank the liquid. A funny feeling over took her as she felt herself loosing conscious, the mist began to clear and she was standing in the clearing where she had met Aleena. Sitting on the rocks was a beautiful golden phoenix with emerald eyes; it began to sing a slow and haunting tune that made Phoe begin to cry. When she woke up she saw Tom watching her curiously, "What did you see?" he asked; Phoe smiled slowly. "I saw a golden phoenix" she whispered, Tom's eyes widened. "Phoenix, that is a really rare type of phoenix!" he exclaimed.

When Shadow and Aleena had finished they had decided to make Shadow's potion too, they saw Tom and Phoenix in the front room. "What animal did you see Phe?" Shadow asked his twin, Phoenix grinned, and "I saw a golden phoenix" she said proudly. She then handed the potion over to Shadow who gulped it in one, Shadow felt strange. For he was standing in a strange room that was decorated in golds and red, there were three cots in the room one had a name carved on them, however it was too blurred to see. Suddenly an elegant black panther strolled into the room, its eyes were the same emerald green as Shadows and it wore the same arrogant smirk. Grinning Shadow found himself back in Aleena's living room, "What did you see Shads?" Phoenix asked excitedly. Shadow smirked, "I saw a panther!" he said, Tom and Aleena shared knowing smiles, but before Shadow or Phoenix could ask two elegant owls flew in through the window, a letter was attached to their feet. Tom took the letters and handed them to Shadow and Phoenix who opened them excitedly it read:

_To Mr S. Ravens _

_Crystal Cottage,_

_Airtimes Forest_

_Shadow Land_

_Second bedroom on the right_

_**Dear Mr Ravens,**_

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipments.**

**Term begins 1****st**** September. We await your owl by no later than 31****st**** July.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**(Deputy Headmistress)**

Shadow and phoenix shared excited looks, they would finally be going to Hogwarts, sure they could proberly do some of the things they taught there with eyes closed and hands tied behind their backs, but they wanted to see their brother. The twins read everything they could on their brother desperate to meet him, they had always felt like something was missing, and now they knew. "Do you reckon mother and father will be with Rowan?" Phoenix asked excitedly holding her locket, Shadow shrugged, he was still angry at his parents for how easily they had given him and his sister up. He wasn't as keen on meeting Rowan either, "Sis, don't you think he sounds a lot like a spoilt brat? I mean it's really unfair hoe he is getting all this praise for something _we _did!" he argued. Phoenix rolled her eyes, "Brother dearest, he is our brother, of our blood! We cannot live not knowing him, we have to try and make friends with him. What if phoney Volders returns and Rowan has to fight? He'll be killed unless we save him!" she argued back. Shadow growled. He hated the fact that he and his sister were kept in the dark, forgotten from the wizarding world because of Dumbledore making their brother the hero.

Aleena and Tom watched the exchange with guarded expressions, they hadn't told the twins the full prophecy only the bits they needed to know. For the final part of the prophecy said:

_He who hides behind fake glory_

_With a sword to heavy and eyes are blinded,_

_The Phoenix and the Shadow will rise and save him_

_The power of three united_

_And the evil will fall_

"When can we go to Diagon Alley Mum?" Phoenix asked looking at Aleena, Aleena smiled and turned to Tom, and "What do you reckon Tom?" she asked. Tom grinned, "I reckon we could go next week, more crowds the better and less chance of getting noticed" he said wisely. The twins cheered before racing up to their shared room. Ever since they were little the twins had hated being apart, Tom suggested that because they were magical triplets and one of their numbers had been taken from them, they subconsciously clung to each other. "What do you reckon Hogwarts is like?" Phoenix wondered staring out of the window, Shadow shrugged. "I bet we'll be the top students there!" he said grinning, Phoe smiled, "I wonder if we'll be placed in the same house as Rowan" Shadow scowled. "I hope not, I might have to talk to him and he'll brag about _**our glory**_!" he hissed the last part in Parseltongue. Phoe raised her eyebrows, "Shadow Storm Ravens you will be nice to our brother or you'll have my wrath to answer too!" she threatened, her onyx black hair turning a fiery red. Shadow smirked as he felt the air around him speed up, "I will not Phoenix! He's an arrogant git and will want everyone to worship him!" he yelled. Tom and Aleena raised into the room before the twins would get into a full on elemental battle, Tom grabbed Shadow while Aleena grabbed Phoenix, "Calm down kiddo" Tom soothed while Aleena stoked Phoenix's hair which was slowly going back to black. "I think you two should get some sleep tomorrow seeing as it's your birthday" Aleena said in a clam voice. The twins nodded and climbed into bed.

Meanwhile back in the Wizarding world Lily Potter was struggling to get her son to sleep, "Rowan, come on you have to go to sleep" she yelled however he just ignored her and continued running around the house like a six year old. James watched and laughed earning a glare from Lily as she finally caught up with the troublesome Boy-Who-lived, "Rowan Sirius Potter when I tell you to do something you will do it understand?" she asked. The boy in her arms snorted, his hazel eyes gleaming with mischief, "Dumbledore says I don't have to listen to you because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!" he retorted. Lily glared, "ROWAN SIRIUS POTTER GET UP THEM STAIRS RIGHT NOW!" she yelled, and scared by his mother's temper the chubby little boy ran up the stairs. "That was a bit harsh Lils" James commented, Lily sighed. "I know but he doesn't listen nor respects us, what did we do wrong James?" she asked tears glisten in her eyes. James stood up and hugged her, "He'll grow up soon, remember how I was at eleven I was worse than him" he joked however Lily didn't smile, "But it was ok for you James, you didn't have the whole fate of the wizarding world placed on your shoulders, no wonder he is so spoilt" she cried. James had no reply so just hugged her.

The next day Phoenix and Shadow rushed down the stairs to see their mother Aleena making them a special birthday breakfast and Tom was sitting next to their presents. Aleena carried in two plates full of different forest berries and yogurt, the twins made a face however didn't comment as they ate it. "Can we open our presents now mum?"Shadow asked. Aleena nodded as the twins bounded over to the presents. Of Tom Shadow got: four books on the dark arts and three on DADA, some chocolate frogs and a bracelet that was charmed to protect him from Unforgivables. Of Aleena he got: some new dress robes, (Emerald green) and a ring that would tell you if someone was lying to you. Phoenix got of Tom: two books on parsel magick, three books on charms and Transfigtions and a bracelet that also protected her from Unforgivables. Aleena gave her: three new dresses, (one green, one dark orange, and one white) and a witch's glass so they could talk while she was at Hogwarts. "Thank you!" the twins yelled together as they pounced on the two adults and hugged them. Aleena and Tom smiled, "Pleasure kids, pleasure!" Tom said grinning.

The Potter mansion was chaotic! For today was Rowan's birthday and it seemed like the whole wizarding world wanted to celebrate it with him, showering him in gifts and tokens of their affections. Lily sighed as she looked at all the presents her son was receiving, she didn't know why she bought Rowan so many, it was like she was buying presents for three children instead of one! One time she had almost bought Ro a little pink dress until James had reminded her. A strange nagging feeling kept pulling at her mind as if she had forgotten something important; James found her sitting on the stairs. "What's wrong Lils?" he asked, he was holding a piece of Rowan's birthday cake, "Don't you feel like something's missing, or someone is missing?" she asked. James looked confused, "Are you ok Lils?" he asked worriedly, Lily sighed and nodded deciding to rejoin the party. Rowan was playing with his best friends Ron Weasley and Lucas Black, "I'm getting my wand tomorrow!" he boasted, his messy brown hair shimmering in the light. Ron and Lucas looked impressed, "Really? My mum is giving me Charlie's old wand" Ron said miserably. Lily felt sorry for the Weasleys; they were the nicest bunch of people you could ever meet, but they were so poor and they had seven children to look after! Lucas was Sirius's son and was a replica of his father, "So am I" he said flicking his black mane out of his eyes. Lucas's younger sister Calypso came running over with Ginny Weasley; they both had very obvious crushes on Rowan. "Happy birthday Ro!" Calypso cried hugging him and handing him a gift; Rowan gave her a cheeky smile and said "Is it as beautiful as you Miss Black?" Calypso's face went crimson and Lucas growled from behind Rowan. Lily shook her head, tomorrow would be interesting.

**Author's notes: I hope you liked this chapter; I wanted to show the difference in Phoenix and Shadow's attitudes and Rowan's. The reason Phoenix is looking forward to meeting Rowan and Shadow isn't is because Phoenix is filled with light magic and finds it easy to forgive where as Shadow is full of dark magic and doesn't he blames his brother for him and Phoe being abandoned.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten**

**Chapter four**

**Author's notes:**** Thank you so much to the people who have either reviewed or added this story to their subscriptions it means so much to me!**

Strange dreams of a man in a cloak plagued Phoenix that night, as soon as she entered the dream wake she was transported to Diagon Alley:

_The shops all looked the same; however they seemed a little blurred as if they were not really there. Cautiously Phoenix began to make her way through the deserted alley until she came to Ollivander's the wand shop. A boy with messy brown hair and eyes of pure hazel was waiting outside, he was dressed in fine wizarding clothes and had an air of arrogance about him, suddenly people started to appear and Phoenix began to hear the everyday bustle of the Alley. The shops looked more real now and Phoenix noticed that nobody could see her; she called out to the boy who showed no signs of hearing her. She watched as a man was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet and she heard the clock chime twelve. She also noticed a man with a green satin cloak lurk closer to the boy, wand raised. The boy was completely oblivious and seemed to be waiting for someone, Phoenix noticed the star shaped scar on the boy's right hand and her eyes widened with recognition. She screamed out in warning to the boy as the cloaked man raised his wand and yelled "__Incendio__!" the boy noticed to late as the heavy stone gargoyle that was being hoisted above his head on ropes was burnt and came crashing towards him! The cloaked man turned and looked the weeping Phoenix straight in the eye with a catlike smirk gracing his features…_

Phoenix jumped up from her bed still trembling from the premonition, who was the man in the cloak and why did he want to kill her brother? Walking into the bathroom quietly so not to wake anyone up she splashed her face with cool refreshing water, it hadn't been the first time the man had stalked her dreams. She had first saw him duelling her brother and killing him with fire, she had watched Shadow scream for her and her powerless to do anything, she had watched him call upon the Shadows and them laugh at his burning flesh. Phoenix shuddered at the memory, but the worst one she had seen was the one of her death, she could still feel the water as it crashed down on her, denying her the oxygen she so craved! When she had first told Aleena of these dreams, Aleena had been worried, she had known Phoenix was a seer but she had hoped her premonitions wouldn't happen until she was older.

The sun began to rise through the shadows of the sky illuminating the sky with its pureness, _it's a new day_ she thought, then sadness washed over her as she thought back to the dream, she had seen a copy of the Daily prophet that would tell her the date of her brother's assassination. Forcing her mind to remember the blurred words began to form into a date _1__st__ August 1991 _Phoenix's eyes snapped open that was today! A million things started racing through her mind, but only one thought dominated her attention; they had to go to Diagon Alley today! Impatiently she threw on a black and red dress with black leggings and spiked stiletto boots, and then she curled her hair and outlined her eyes in kohl. Shadow seemed to sense his sister's impationtness and opened a sleepy eye, "What's wrong Phoe?" he asked sleepily. Phoe who was wide awake glared at her brother with piecing green eyes, "I had a vision, we have to go to Diagon Alley today!" she said urgently. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked curiously, it had to be something important to get Phoenix so edgy. Phoenix hesitated, "Someone is going to be murdered if we don't stop it" she said slowly hoping he didn't look into her eyes and see the horror she had just seen. Shadow stared at her as if he was examining her, but before he could ask who the victim was Aleena entered the room, her eyes rested on Phoenix as she asked, "What was your vision?" Aleena had casted wards around the room so that either she or Tom would be alerted of Phoenix having a vision. "Someone is going to be murdered in Diagon Alley today" she said slowly, her eyes pleading Aleena to understand whose life was in danger. Aleena nodded, "I'll alert Tom, he will take you later, what time was the murder?" she asked. "Noon" was all Phoenix said, Aleena nodded and left the room.

Shadow watched Phoenix curiously, she was hiding something, the shadows told him so, but why was she hiding something from him? "What are you hiding from me Anna?" he asked, Phoenix spun round shocked at his use of her old name, "Nothing Shadow," she said simply however she didn't meet his eyes. He tried to confront the shadows that swirled around him like a protective shield, however Phoenix had her own shields up, massive fiery shields that burned the shadows that dared approached. "I am hiding nothing Shadow" she said sharply before also leaving the room. Shadow sighed; he quickly changed into silky black trousers and a blue jumper before combing his messy black hair. He then summoned his cloak of darkness that was made out of pure shadows and would conceal him long enough to aid his sister; he then went to find his family. Tom was sat at the table drinking coffee while Aleena and Phoenix were practising wandless magic, Shadow sulkily sat down next to Tom. "What time are we leaving?" he asked, Tom looked up, "In the next ten minutes, that way we can get your shopping done and then we can stake out Ollivander's until we see the murder." Tom explained. Harry nodded.

Excitedly Rowan Potter ran down the stairs of his family's luxurious manor house, dressed in the very latest wizarding robes of Acromantula silk in red and gold of course. He found his mother and father sitting at their dining room table eating breakfast as the family house elves served them, "Morning mummy, morning dad!" Rowan called excitedly as he took his chair and sent a snide look towards the House Elf serving his coffee, "Morning, Ro darling" Lily Potter said tiredly, she wasn't sure if she was mentally strong enough to cope with a full day with her excited eleven year old after yesterday. "What time are we going to Diagon Alley?" he asked with his mouth full of toast, a disgusting habit he had learnt of his friend, Ronald Weasley. "Ten o'clock kiddo!" James said ruffling his son's already messy brown hair, Rowan smirked. "Do you know if we will be able to meet Luc there?" he asked eagerly, James was about to reply when Lily dived in quickly, "I'm sorry sweetie but Serafina called and she said that Lucas was ill." Guilt wrecked Lily but the pressure of looking after two energetic eleven year olds might kill her! Rowan pouted before going back up to his room, James looked at Lily with a look of awe and bemusement written upon his face, and "You just lied to Rowan" he said simply. Lily glared at him, "Yes, your point?" she demanded, James grinned devishly "You should feel really awful!" he declared, Lily rolled her eyes before leaving her immature husband at the table.

Flooing to Diagon Alley was one of the very few things Lily hated about the Wizarding world, as she climbed out of the dusty fireplace she pulled her shades onto her eyes as she dragged Rowan through the crowds of supporters. She didn't notice the twin pairs of green eyes watching her, hidden in the shadows. Lily decided to get Rowan's robes first and bustled him into Madam Malkins; there was already a boy with a pointed pale face and platinum blonde hair getting his robes done, Draco Malfoy. Lily tried not to scowl at the boy, the boy whose father had made it so hard for her to get her job in the Ministry. Rowan however wasn't nearly half as polite as his mother and openly glared at the blonde boy next to him, he didn't notice the two children walk in with black hair and identical green eyes. Lily did, something deep inside recognized the two children, the way they walked in sync with each other, the way the girl looked around nervously unnerved Lily. "Shads it's nearly time!" she heard the girl whisper to the boy Lily assumed was her brother, the boy nodded, "Let's get into place" and with that they left the shop without purchasing anything.

"Mummy I want my wand now!" Rowan whined as they walked through the busy Alley, they had now bought all his school supplies including an eagle owl called Hunter. Lily sighed, "Alright Rowan" she said looking at her watch, and it was eleven O'clock, now James had told her that it was genetic for the Potters to take a long time choosing a wand? Yes that sounded right, she ushered Rowan into the shop feeling at peace with the familiar feeling of Ollivander's. "Ah, Lily Potter I was expecting you to bring young Mr Rowan" a mysterious voice came out of the shadows, Lily smiled and the strange old man who had sold her, her faithful wand. "Which is your wand arm Mr Potter?" he asked Rowan, arrogantly stuck out his right arm. Magical tape measurers zoomed into action taking his size while Ollivander ran to the back of the shop excitedly; he was clutching a pile of wand boxes when he returned. A hundred wands later Ollivander handed Rowan a beautiful colored wand, "This is an eleven inch phoenix feather and holly wood, a truly powerful wand Mr Potter" Ollivander warned handing the wand over to Rowan who smirked and grasped it, as soon as it touched his finger tips red and gold sparks flew from the end. Lily smiled proudly at her son and told him to wait outside while she paid.

Shadow tapped his foot impatiently he had just figured out who he was supposed to help his sister stop from being murdered, his good for nothing triplet brother, Rowan freakin Potter. He was hiding under his cloak standing in the spot where Phoenix had watched the cloaked figure cast the spell that murdered their brother. Phoenix was pretending to read the Daily prophet while once in a while anxiously gazing up at the clock, three minutes to twelve. Suddenly Ollivander's door opened and a handsome boy strutted out, he had lightly tanned skin, sparking hazel eyes and messy brown hair, Shadow managed not to growl at his brother under the protection of the shadows. Phoenix's full attention was on Rowan now; she didn't notice the cloaked figure approach until she saw Shadow's water sign. "Excuse me are you _the_ Rowan Potter?" she called, Rowan turned to face her. "Yeah I am!" he said smugly, _think Phoenix think, you have a minute left! _Her mind screamed at her, "Would you mind having a picture with me?" she asked. Rowan gave her a weird look just as the cloaked figure whispered "_Incendio" _seeing that he wasn't going to move, Shadow shredded his cloak and jumped at Rowan pulling him from harm's way just as the gargoyle fell on the exact spot where Rowan had been standing. The cloaked figure growled before meeting Phoenix's eyes and disaperating, the scream of Lily Potter filled the stunned silence of the alley as she ran and embraced her son, tears made her eyes look like emeralds. After she had checked Rowan was ok, Lily's eyes fell on the two identical children from Madam Malkins, "Thank you so much for saving my son Mr….?" she asked. Phoenix was too shocked at being spoken to by their mother to answer for Shadow so Shadow said irritably "Ravens, Shadow Ravens Ma'am" Lily gave each of them a hug before turning to the newspapers that were surrounding them like hyenas to a wounded buffalo. "Let's go, we don't want to be discovered" Shadow whispered grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her away from the scene.

**Author's notes: I hope you liked this chapter, the reason why Phoenix keeps seeing them dying will be explained later on in the story. I hope I did a good job. Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten**

**Chapter five**

Tomorrow was the day that Shadow and Phoenix were going to Hogwarts; Phoenix was trying on her school robes when she caught sight of her beautiful fire tattoos that cascaded down her pale back and down her arms. She had received these when she had been reborn as Phoenix; Shadow had similar tattoos only his were black and were like shadows. Making sure that her robes fitted she looked down at her wand and thought back to the day they went to Diagon Alley…

_*Flash Back*_

_Phoenix looked around excitedly, she had never been to Diagon Alley before and for the first time in her life she had wished that she had more eyes! They had bought their school supplies fairly quickly and were waiting outside Ollivander's the famed wand shop, Shadow gave her a reassuring smile before they entered the old shop. The feeling of magic engulfed the siblings as they looked around curiously. Feeling as if she was being watched, Phoenix turned to see an old man with white hair and smiling brown eyes. Ollivander smiled welcoming to them, "Hello, my name is Mr L Ollivander," he said in a song like voice. The siblings gave him identical smiles, "Ah twins, I love finding wands for magical twins" he said smiling. He turned to Phoenix and asked, "Which is your wand arm?" he asked, Phoenix hesitated, Tom had taught her how to use both arms, so she gave him her left. Magical tape measures zoomed around her while Ollivander ran to the back of the shop and returned with ten wand boxes, he pulled out a beautiful red wand. "This wand is Cherry wood and unicorn hair 9 ¾ inches." He said handing her the wand, she gave it a flick, the nearby glass ornament exploded; Shadow smirked as Ollivander hastily took the wand back off her. He then handed her the second wand, this one was deep brown. "Oak and Dragon heartstring 7 inches" he said handing her it, giving it a quick wave Phoenix winced when she exploded Ollivander's inkpots._

_Eight wands later a still excited Ollivander handed her a pure white wand, Phoenix fell in love with it on sight, "This wand is proberly the most rarest wand I have ever made, White ash and Phoenix feather 11 inches. This was the made from the last branch of the white ash tree before the Original vampires burnt it to the ground." Ollivander explained. Awed Phoenix took it excitedly. As soon as the wood touched her fingers flames danced around her in the shape of phoenixes. Ollivander looked at her with a calculating look, "I expect great things from you Miss…?" he asked, "Miss Phoenix Ravens" Phoenix whispered. "Miss Ravens" Ollivander finished. He then turned to Shadow "Which is your wand arm Mr Ravens?" he asked, automatically Shadow gave his right. Ollivander grinned and once again went to the deepest part of the shop and returned with arms filled with wand boxes, he handed the first one to Shadow, it was pale and very thin. "Beachwood and Dragon heartstring, ten inches" he said handing it to Shadow, the wand leapt from Shadow's hands as if in fear. Ollivander wore an expression of bemusement, "Never in all my years have I seen that before!" he said. He then handed Shadow a second wand, this one was a reddish colour, and "Holly and Unicorn hair nine inches" he said. Like the first wand the second leapt from Shadow in fright, Ollivander was laughing now. "Well you are a tricky bunch aren't you" he said fondly._

_A hundred wands later, Ollivander returned with a beautiful looking wand, it was as black as the night sky and slender, "Like your sister, this is also one of the rarest wands I have ever sold, in fact because it is such a powerful there was only one wand made from this wood- Elder. Elder and Phoenix feather 11 inches" Ollivander said in a mystified voice as he slowly handed the wand to Shadow who was shaking with excitement as he held the beautiful wand. Suddenly shadows sprouted from the wand and played around Shadow like water. Ollivander smiled at the two, "I have never met such powerful twins! But it is very curious, yes curious indeed…" he said. Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me sir but what is curious?" she asked. Ollivander gave her a warm smile, "What is curious my dear is that the cores of your wand are sisters, and they have another, and that lies in the wand set aside for Rowan Potter!" he said. The siblings shared a look before asking in sync, "How much will our wands cost?" Ollivander smiled "thirty galleons each" he said. The siblings handed the money over before exiting the shop._

_*End of Flash Back*_

She sighed, she didn't think it was a coincidence that her and her brothers would have triplet wands, she just thought it was strange that her's and Shadows were more rare then Rowan's. Phoenix smiled, she would hopefully get to see her other brother soon, everyday in fact! Where Shadow blamed Rowan for their misfortunes, Phoenix excepted that Dumbledore was playing Rowan as much as he was playing them. "You ready to go Phoe?" Shadow asked, materializing next to her. Phoenix nodded and levitated her trunk so that it followed her out of the room. Tom and Aleena were wearing glamour charms, Aleena had glamoured her eyes so they were the same shade as the siblings and her hair a honey gold. Where Tom had glamoured his hair the same silky black. When they had apparated to Diagon Alley, they saw the Potters and Weasleys make their way to Platform 9 and ¾. Rowan and Ron Weasley seemed to be leading; next to them was a boy with silky black hair and grey eyes. They watched as the group ran into the wall and onto the platform before doing it themselves, Shadow over heard some of Rowan's conversation, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, dad'll proberly disown me if I'm not!" he joked. Shadow growled softly, he was tempted to invade the brat's mind and show him images of his past, however a look from Phoenix made him decide against it.

The siblings hugged Aleena and Tom goodbye before entering the train; they found an empty compartment and sat down. "What house do you reckon we will be in?" Phoenix asked nervously, Shadow smirked, "Either Ravenclaw or Slytherine defiantly!" he said. Phoenix didn't smile. Shadow noticed this and glared at his sister, "You better not want to be in Gryffindor!" he growled menacingly. Phoenix shifted nervously in her seat under Shadow's piecing gaze, "Well…." She trailed off as Shadow hissed _**"Let me guess so that you can get to know our brat brother? Typical Phoenix having to see the good in everybody!" **_something in Phoenix snapped as she retorted, _**"Says you? Mr I only see the negative, you're like the king of negativity! Why do you always blame Rowan for what has happened, he was a child like we were! He didn't make Lily and James lose their memories, that was Dumbledore remember!" **_she spat back. The two glared at each other, they didn't even notice the door slide open and see a girl with bushy hair standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Excuse me do you mind if I sit here?" the girl asked finally snapping the siblings from their silent stare down. "What? Sure take a seat" Phoenix muttered, still giving Shadow death glares. The girl nervously sat down and gave the siblings a weak smile, "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger" she said. Shadow hissed something in parseltounge that made Phoenix whack him. "Hi, my name is Phoenix and that's my twin brother Shadow" Phoenix said giving Hermione a small smile.

They got to know Hermione really well, they learned that she was a muggle-born, and was very intelligent. However she didn't learn much about them, only that they were magical orphaned twins who had been adopted by a woman called Aleena Ravens. Phoenix and Hermione were discussing Transfigtions; Phoenix pretending to think it was extremely difficult also, when suddenly the door opened yet again. In the doorway was Rowan, Ron and the boy from the platform with dark hair. "Hey Ro, isn't that the kid that saved you?" Ron asked pointing at Shadow who narrowed his eyes at him. Rowan looked at Shadow, recognition flickered across his hazel eyes as he smirked, "Yeah, thanks by the way, my name is Rowan and you are?" he asked. A small growl escaped from Shadow's lips as he almost hissed, "Ravens, Shadow Ravens." The boy with grey eyes turned to Phoenix and asked in a velvety voice, "And you beautiful?" Phoenix gave him an amused look. "Phoenix Ravens, and you?" she purred, the boy smirked. "My name darlin is Lucas James Black, the new sex God of Hogwarts" he said confidently. His friends began laughing, "Whatever you say Stripes!" Rowan chocked out, Lucas mocked pouted, "Shut up Tomcat!" the siblings and Hermione exchanged looks. Ron gave them an apologetic smile, "My name is Ron Weasley by the way, also known as Reddy" he said. The three nodded awkwardly, "See ya later!" Rowan called as he leads them out of the carriage. "Well that was weird!" Hermione said.

The rest of the journey went fairly quickly and they soon arrived at Hogsmeade station where a giant man with a wild and bushy beard was waiting for them, "Firs' years firs' years come ta me!" he shouted. He then saw Rowan and his gang, "Rowan, it's so good ta see ya!" he called, Rowan grinned at the giant man. "Good to see you too Hagrid" he said as they followed Hagrid down to the lake where some boats were waiting. "Four too a boat please!" Hagrid instructed, the siblings and Hermione climbed into one boat and were joined by a boy with dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. "Hi my name is Jack Honeycutt" the boy said smiling, he had a slight American accent. "Hi Jack, I'm Hermione and this is Phoenix and Shadow" Hermione said smiling. The twins gave him identical grins, "Awesome!" Jack cried. Suddenly there was a splash from the boat behind- Rowan's boat. A chubby boy with brown hair and brown eyes had fallen into the lake and was being lifted back into the boat by the Giant Squid. Rowan, Lucas and Ron were besides themselves with laughter as if it was the most funniest thing in the world, Shadow growled while even Phoenix had a look of disapproval written across her face.

When they reached the other side of the lake, there stood the magnificent castle that loomed over the lake like a mighty fortress. Its jutting turrets to its high towers, it was enough to make anyone impressed. When they were back onto dry land, (Much to Phoenix's relief having a fear of water) Hagrid knocked on a large wooden door, it opened with a creek….

_**Author's notes: Hello I am sorry it has taken me forever to write this chapter, this is my sixth attempt. I hope you like it! Now do you want Phoenix and Shadow to be in the same house or separate? If separate which do you want them to be in, I am very interested to know? Also what do you want the relationship to be like between Rowan and his sibs? Be warned Rowan is a younger more famous version of James, and his gang is very much like the Marauders. (If anyone can think of a kickass name I will use it and mention you in my next update as a character, so please also leave what you would like to be called!) thank you and please review **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten**

**Chapter six**

The doors opened to reveal a very stern looking woman with emerald green robes, "The Firs' years Professor McGonagall" the half giant said. The Professor nodded, "Thank you Hagrid I can take it from here." She said as she led the students into a small alcove. Shadow, Phoenix, Hermione and Jack stood next to each other listening carefully to Professor McGonagall's speech. When she left Rowan was approached by a boy with white blonde hair and piecing grey eyes, "So the famous Rowan Potter has decided to come to Hogwarts?" he spat. Black and Weasley bristled next to Rowan, "Piss off Malfoy!" he spat back. Before Malfoy could reply McGonagall had returned.

She led them into a large hall that was filled with students; Phoe recognised one of the teachers on the teacher's table to be Lily Potter, her mother. They were taken to the front of the hall where a hat and a stool awaited them, the creases of the hat unfolded and the hat began to sing. After the song the student body burst into applause while the hat bowed to each of the four houses.

Professor McGonagall then took out a scroll and called their names off, "Abbot Hannah" a small girl with blonde hair and pigtails nervously went up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" the table that was dressed in yellow cheered as the girl went to sit down. "Bones Susan" was called next; she had hair that was like a sea of fire. The hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" Susan went to sit next to Hannah.

"Black Lucas" was called next, the arrogant boy from the train marched up to the chair and sat down on it like it was a throne. Before the hat was even placed on his head it yelled, "Gryffindor!" when the names reached Hermione's everyone was beginning to feel nervous. Phoe gave her new found friend a reassuring smile as she shakily walked up towards professor McGonagall. When the hat touched her head it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" and Hermione happily walked towards the blues.

Jack's name was next on the list, he confidently walked up to the stool and waited for McGonagall to put the hat on his head, when it brushed his fine blonde curls the hat called, "SLYTHERINE!" the Green students clapped politely as Jack sat down.

A few more names were called when Malfoy's was called he too was sorted into Slytherine. "Potter Rowan" McGonagall called, the whole room exploded into excited chatter as students tried to get a glimpse of the famous boy. Rowan confidently walked up to the hat and as it was placed onto his head the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" the red dressed students exploded into cheer, two red haired twins started shouting, "We got Potter, we got Potter!" Lily beamed down at her son.

"Ravens Shadow" McGonagall called, Lily Potter's interest sparked, this was the mysterious boy who had saved her son in Diagon Alley. She watched him as he walked coolly towards the chair something about him made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up; there was a cloak of darkness that embraced him. When the hat was placed on his head it didn't take long before it shouted, "SYLYTHERINE!" Lily looked down disappointed; she would have hoped the boy would have been a Gryffindor so he and Rowan could be friends.

Phoe watched her brother sit down at the Slytherine table next to Jack and the boy Draco Malfoy, she smiled sadly she had kind of guessed that would have happened. "Ravens Phoenix" McGonagall called, sighing she too made her way up to the hat, she could feel Lily Potter watching her as she had watched her brother. Elegantly sitting down Phoe waited for her fate to be decided, as soon as the hat was placed on her head she felt a presence in her mind, _"Ah it is the other chosen Potter, the Yin of the Yang. You have a very pure soul Miss Potter or should I say Miss Ravens." _The hat said. Phoe smiled,

"_Why thank you" _she thought back.

"_Now where to put you, you have a lot of bravery, you are very powerful and are very intelligent not to mention ambitious. Hm but you want your brothers to get on, better be _RAVENCLAW!" it shouted out loud. Phoe grinned as she sat down next to Hermione.

When the sorting was over Professor Dumbledore stood to make a speech, Harry felt himself bristle at the sight of the man who had taken him and his sister from their family. "Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and welcome to those who are joining us, I would like to introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin." He announced, a tired looking man with greying brown hair and brown eyes stood up, he was sat next to Lily Potter and a smaller teacher.

After Dumbledore had finished speaking food sprang to the tables, as Shadow filled his plate he noticed the blonde boy, Draco sending glares at Potter. "Hey Malfoy, I take it you don't like the_ precious _boy who lived then?" he asked, a note of sarcasm in his voice. Draco smirked, "What's your name?" he asked, now it was Shadow's turn to smirk, "Ravens, Shadow Ravens" he said silkily as he shook Draco's hand.

The Ravenclaw prefect was leading the first years up to the Ravenclaw tower, they stopped at a majestic golden eagle. "In Ravenclaw the only way you can get into the common room will be if you can answer the riddle correctly," the prefect explained. The Eagle's beak opened and said:

"What goes around the house?

In the house

But never touches the house?"

The prefect turned to the first years who were thinking, Phoenix raised her hand, "The sun" she answered. The Eagle nodded and allowed them entry. Waiting in the room was a small professor with white hair and kind dark eyes, "Hello new Ravenclaws my name is Professor Flitwick your head of house. I expect you all to do your homework on time and to participate in lessons. I will not allow any bullying or any form of rivalry between the other houses as we are mutual. No one is allowed out after curfew and any rule braking will result in points being taken. Now I guess you are all very tired and will want some rest." He said as the young Ravenclaws filed into their dorms.

It was two to a room and Phoe was happy to be sharing with Hermione, she snuggled down into the blue covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's notes: hello everyone I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to get the sorting out of the way. I am still open to ideas for what Rowan Potter can call his gang, for it will be next chapter when it is included. Don't forget to leave what you want to be called. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Forgotten_

_Chapter seven_

Shadow sat in the Transfigtions classroom wishing that he was anywhere but there, it was just his luck that he had most of his lessons with the Gryffindors. Besides him Draco and Jack were still trying to turn to turn the matchstick into a pin, where Shadow had finished that task ages ago. Professor McGonagall noticed this and gave him something harder to do which Shadow did with little effort, making McGonagall curious. She had then assigned him some second year material which he did with a blink of an eye. "Mr Ravens, have you had some kind of training?" she asked when he successfully transfigured a desk into a wolf. Shadow looked into her eyes, McGonagall was surprised that they were the same shade of green as Lily Potter's.

"Yes Professor, my sister and I have been learning magic and magicks since we were for years old" he said coolly, McGonagall was shocked. "Mr Ravens, you are aware that most magical children do not show signs of magic until they are five right?" she asked, Shadow looked at her blankly. "My sister and I have been able to perform magic since we were one, I have been doing wandless magic since I was three when the bullies came for my sister." He explained. McGonagall's brain started ticking, there was something familiar about this child and she couldn't but her finger on it. "What do you mean by bullies Mr Ravens?" she asked kindly.

Shadow laughed, "My sister and I grew up in an orphanage when our parents abandoned us because they loved my younger brother more. The other children could sense out magic and didn't like it; they would try and get Phoenix on her own before nearly beating her to death, that's the first time I did accidental magic, I made that bastard scream by making his blood boil in his veins." McGonagall looked in horror at the glee in the boy's eyes. "I think we need to see the Headmaster Mr Ravens" she said.

Meanwhile in potions class Phoenix was enjoying showing off how good she was, she noticed her mother watching her curiously as she finished the Boil Cure potion effortlessly. "Professor have you anything harder for me to try that was way too easy!"She asked, Professor Potter was surprised however gave her another potions and was shocked that the girl had finished it in five minutes, "Miss Ravens have you been making potions long?" she asked. Phoe shrugged, "Well my guardian has been teaching me advanced potions since I was seven years old." She said nervously.

Lily nodded, "Well I can't really give you anything advanced seeing as your only in first year but I will talk to the headmaster about it." She said slowly. The girl's green eyes that were so similar to her own lit up, "Oh thank you Professor Potter!" she cried. When Lily had gone to check on the other students, she saw that Phoenix was helping some of the Hufflepuffs, who were struggling, a feeling of pride bubbled within her, but why? She felt like the girl knew something she didn't; little did she know how true that was…

Shadow was waiting outside Dumbledore's office when he saw Professor Potter climb the marbled stairs, "Oh Rowan you're not in trouble already are you?" she asked not taking a proper look at the boy. "I'm not Rowan, I am Shadow Ravens" he sneered, Lily was shocked. "Oh I'm sorry, it must be this light, you look an awful lot like my son Rowan, and if I wasn't his mother I would think you were twins" she laughed. However Shadow scowled at the woman's arrogance, "Hmm" was all he replied to.

When Professor McGonagall beckoned him inside, she noticed Lily standing awkwardly outside. "Oh Lily dear did you want to see the headmaster?" she asked. Lily nodded, her green eyes were filled with excitement, "Oh Minerva I have had the joy of teaching one of the Raven twins and she is the brightest first year I have ever seen!" she exclaimed. McGonagall smiled and welcomed her in, "I know what you mean dear that's what I am here with, I have had the pleasure of teaching her brother." She said gesturing to the pale boy sitting in one of the chairs.

Professor Dumbledore nearly got the shock of his life when Harry Potter walked through the door! However he quickly schooled his features and painted his fake smile onto his face, "Hello there Mr Ravens" he said warmly. Harry however did not reply, Dumbledore decided to probe his mind, however something that resembled a wolf lunged at him and tore at his mind self, when he returned he saw a very, _very _angry Harry glaring at him. "I would appreciate it that you wouldn't invade my mind _professor_" he hissed.

Dumbledore was shocked; no child of eleven should be trained in such high Occlumency. Especially a child who had grown up with muggles! Making sure that McGonagall hadn't returned yet he asked, "Mr Ravens, were did you learn Occlumency?" Harry laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know Dumbles? I bet you would also want to know why me and my sister are not still in that hell hole you left us in ten years ago!" he growled. Fear caused through Dumbledore, how could the boy know it was him?

"I am afraid I do not know what you mean Mr Ravens…" he started to say however it was Harry's cold, bone chilling laugh that cut him off. "Please Professor Call me Potter, that is my name or better yet why don't you call me Harry. Oh I remember because Harry and Anna Potter died seven years ago by the hands of a demigoddess, and your precious prophecy was put into play" he stated. Dumbledore was scared, how was it the prophecy was still happening and how had they met a demigoddess?

Before he could ask this question McGonagall and Lily Potter entered the room, Albus observed that a tidal wave of hatred washed over Harry as he saw his mother. No that was not Harry Potter, the sweet and innocent baby he had left in the orphanage ten years ago, this was Shadow Ravens a cold and revengeful god-like wizard. "How may I help you professors?" he found himself asking in his usual cheery voice, McGonagall's eyes flickered to Shadow who was trying not to smirk. "Professor Dumbledore this boy here is extremely gifted, he can do what most NEWT students struggle with!" she exclaimed. Lily nodded, "Yes his sister is also gifted I have never seen a student finish so quickly!" she commented.

Realisation crashed down on Dumbledore, it was too late to stop the Prophecy, and the two were proberly already fully trained in their god and goddess abilities. He just hoped that they wouldn't want revenge against him, but catching Harry's eye he knew that was too good to be true. Maybe the charade was up, maybe it was time for the truth to come out, maybe Lily and James could save their children. However a small voice in the back of his mind nagged that Harry blamed Lily, suddenly a plan started to form in his manipulative mind.

"I think that they should be tutored then along with your son Lily, that way they can be worked to their true potential." He suggested. Lily hesitated; there was something about Shadow that scared her. Sure he had saved Rowan, but there was hidden anger beneath him, and why did he look so much like Rowan except for the eyes, he had her eyes. Lily wasn't stupid she knew something was going on, however maybe this would be her chance to solve it! "Of course Professor" she answered.

_**Author's notes: I'm sorry it's short but I thought this would be a nice place to leave it. Dumbledore knows Harry and Anna are alive, and Lily suspects something…. **_

_**Please review and have a nice Christmas and New Year!**_


	8. Chapter 8

…

**Forgotten**

**Chapter eight**

**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**

…

Today was the first lesson where Shadow and Phoenix would be trained alongside Rowan Potter; Phoenix was fidgeting nervously while Shadow scowled. "Phoe if you don't stop fidgeting I am going to hex you!" he snarled, Phoenix's eyes flashed red "You wouldn't dare Shad not with my fire abilities" she scoffed her eyes now a beautiful amber colour. Shadow smirked, "Sister darling you have forgotten water vanquishes fire" he drawled his own eyes a startling sea blue.

The sibling banter was broken up when in entered Professor Potter and Rowan, "Take a seat please Rowan" Lily instructed as her son sat down next to Phoenix. "Ok today we are going to be learning about elemental magick, can anyone tell me what that is?" she asked. Phoenix raised her hand, "Miss Ravens?" Lily asked.

"Elemental magick is when a witch or wizard is born with the ability to control one of the five elements air, fire, water, earth and spirit. It is rare that anyone can control all elements at once, the last known person was Rowena Ravenclaw and it killed her" Phoenix explained in a clear voice. "For example" she said as her eyes turned amber again and fire danced alongside her in the form of two phoenixes, both Lily and Rowan stared transfixed. Shadow scoffed, "Or there is the potion _Proin Elementi _this will give the drinker elemental powers, however depending on the drinkers magical core it can be dangerous!"

With that Shadow's eyes turned sea blue as water possessively destroyed the fire phoenixes, Phoenix scowled at him. Her eyes were fiery and the energy around her cackled dangerously. "Ok guys break it up!" Lily said taking charge, Phoenix suddenly felt embarrassed Lily had never seen a power play before, especially one between a demi god and goddess. "Sorry Professor" she said as she sat down. Rowan was watching her with curious eyes, "How did you do that?" he whispered. Phoenix gave him a warm smile, "Both Shadow and I were born with those powers, his are darker than mine" she said slowly, it wasn't completely a lie she thought.

After the lesson had ended Lily went straight to the headmaster's office, her head was filled with questions that she wanted answering. As soon as the door opened Lily walked in her green eyes locked onto the professor's blue once, "Ah Lily dear I take it you have just had a lesson with the Ravens and Rowan?" he asked. Lily nodded,

"Yes sir that is what I came to talk to you about…" she said slowly, Dumbledore scanned her with those X-ray eyes of his. "Yes?" he asked. Lily took a deep breath before saying, "Did you know they are powerful Elementals? Phoenix told Rowan that Shadows were darker then hers employing they can control more than one element!" Dumbledore thought for a second before "There is something I need to tell you Lily" he said slowly, he looked at the fireplace, "I think you had better floor James for this" he said gravelly.

Lily gave him a suspicious looks before flooing her husband, when James Potter walked into the Headmaster's office he was also wearing a mask of confusion. "What is wrong Albus?" he asked, the Potter's looked at their old headmaster who suddenly looked a hundred years older. "What I am about to tell you is not easy, I kept it from you because I thought it would be best I now see that I was wrong…" he started, Lily and James shared worried looks. "Go on professor" Lily encouraged.

"Ten years ago there was a prophecy made about the savour of the Wizarding World, I only heard half the prophecy as did Voldemort so I acted upon what I knew. I should have waited until I knew the whole prophecy and maybe I wouldn't have sealed their fates. Anyway the prophecy was made about three children born at the end of July; their names were Harry, Rowan and Anna Potter" he explained. The Potter's eyes widened, "Wait what has this got to do with those creepy Raven twins?" James asked; Lily gave him a stern look before Dumbledore continued.

"The prophecy went like this:

_The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born on the seventh month wanes,_

_Powers the Dark Lord knows not, powers so rare_

_He the most powerful of the founder's heirs,_

_Born on the seventh month wanes;_

_Sister and brother _

_Powers like no other._

_Alone will vanquish the dark Lord_

_Shadow walker_

_Snake speaker,_

_Friends of animals_

_Elements at their command_

_And masters of both light and Dark Magic,_

_They shall be betrayed by their own_

_And will meet the Goddess _

_And correct the wrong._

_Shadow and Phoenix will rise from the flames_

_Death their old friend._

_He who hides behind fake glory_

_With a sword to heavy and eyes are blinded,_

_The Phoenix and the Shadow will rise and save him_

_The power of three united_

_And the evil will fall_

_One will be tainted by the darkness_

_Anger and revenge_

_Will try to kill the other_

_Blood will spill at the Phoenix cry_

_And an Angel will die"_

The Potters sat speechless in their seats, James was the first to recover, and "Are you saying that Rowan isn't the boy-who-lived?" he asked quietly, Dumbledore nodded. However Lily's brain was working overdrive, "Where are Anna and Harry now?" she asked though she dreaded the answer. "I can tell you that" a cool voice whispered from the shadows as a beautiful woman emerged she had waist length lilac hair that fell like water down her back, her skin was like the glow of the moon while her eyes were of purest amber. Next to her was a man with silky black hair that hung into his charcoal black eyes.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he recognised the man, the man sneered at Dumbledore, "Deciding to tell the truth now are we Dumbles?" he asked his voice was laced with ice, the woman gave him a stern look. "Now Tom…" she threatened however she was cut off as Lily blurted, "Wait a second your Tom Riddle, you were in the year above us at school and hung out with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy!" she exclaimed. Tom gave her a charming smile, "Ah the beautiful Lily Evans we meet again," he said as he kissed her hand, "Let me introduce my wife Aleena Ravens Riddle" he said gesturing to the woman with lilac hair. "Tom we are not here to play nice we are here to tell these poor people the truth!" she scowled as she gave the Potter's a flashing smile.

"How much has Dumbledore told you?" she asked kindly, it was Lily who answered, "Just the prophecy" she said. Aleena nodded,

"Seven years ago myself and Tom learnt of the prophecy through my mother Artemis, yes I am a demi goddess and I am the half-sister to Rowena Ravenclaw. Anyway we knew that Dumbledore would drop the children off at the Orphanage we were lucky that it was the same one that Tom grew up in…" Aleena was cut off by Lily jumping up from her seat and her wand was drawn at Dumbledore "YOU LEFT MY CHILDREN IN AN ORPHANAGE!" she screamed. Dumbledore looked terrified.

"Lily dear I thought it was the best because I thought they were squibs…" he trailed of as he looked desperately at the Demigoddess to continue, "Anyway when the siblings came into our custody Anna and Harry died and Shadow and Phoenix were born" Lily looked confused, "What do you mean died?" she asked, this was all so confusing… Aleena looked at Tom who gave her a reassuring smile. "In order for the prophecy to be fulfilled they needed to die as Anna and Harry before they become the demigod and goddess Shadow and Phoenix" she explained.

James and Lily looked terrified at this idea, "Are you saying that the Raven twins are Anna and Harry?" Lily asked weakly Aleena nodded. "Yes both Tom and I have raised them for the last seven years, they know the truth that is why Shadow hates Rowan so much" she said quietly. Tears began to trickle down Lily's face as James pulled her close, "Why would I forget about them?" she asked. This time it was Tom who answered his voice was cold and dangerously low showing its vampire qualities "You were obliviated" that was it for Lily as she broke down crying, James himself looked shaken.

"Is that why Shadow gives me cold looks whenever he sees me because he hates me? I am the worst mother in the world!" Lily began to sob as James stroked her hair, Aleena and Tom decided it was best to show themselves out leaving Dumbledore to deal with the hysterical woman. "Rowan cannot know" he said quietly, Lily's tear stricken face morphed into a torrent of rage, "You no longer have a say in the matter Albus I will see my children NOW!" she growled as she also left the room.

Shadow and Phoenix Ravens were enjoying the day next to the Black lake with their best friends Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Jack Honeycutt. The lake was frozen and the grounds were covered in snow making it look like someone had iced a cake. The last thing any of them expected was for a hysterical looking Professor Potter to march towards them and order the siblings away, "Mr Ravens and Miss Ravens I would like you to accompany me to my office" she said, she had tried to keep a straight tone but it was cracked and filled with pain.

Phoenix and Shadow raised an eyebrow before following the Professor back into the warmth of the castle. As they reached Professor Potter's office they saw that Rowan and James Potter was already waiting for them, "Mum, what is going on?" Rowan asked. His cheeks were ruddy from playing quidditch. Lily took a deep sigh and turned to the siblings who were watching her with curious green eyes, _her _eyes she thought how had she not seen it sooner?

"Shadow, Phoenix what does the names Anna and Harry mean to you?" she asked, the siblings shared a look before Shadow said in an emotionless cold tone, "Nothing, only they died seven years ago… _mother_" the word was said with such malice that it felt like he had stabbed her with a knife. Rowan watched and was confused, "Mum what does he mean?" he asked however everyone ignored him. Phoenix was watching with anxiousness in her eyes, "Shad" she warned however Shadow's eyes had already turned black.

"How long have you known?" he demanded James looked at his son in disbelief it shouldn't be like this no child should look at his parents with such hatred in his eyes, "Professor Dumbledore just told us, look son we-" however Shadow silenced him with a silent _silence _"You do not have the right to call me_** son**_" the last part was hissed in parseltoungue which made James's eyes widen.

"Shadow stop it!" Phoenix pleaded she could feel the tension in the air and remembered the last time Shadow had used this much magic he had nearly killed himself! However Shadow wasn't listening to her his gaze had turned to Lily, "Do you know who we are _**mother?**_" he hissed the word as if it was something vile in his mouth. "Yes, Aleena told us" she said quietly, the air that had been gathering in the room came to a crashing halt at the mention of the Goddess. "Aleena was here?" he asked puzzled.

Lily nodded, "Yes she explained everything, oh Harry I understand why you hate me, hate your brother and father I know that it is too much to ask but please let us have a chance at being a family" she begged. The darkness had left Shadow's eyes as he began to back away from the room, tears stung his eyes as he fled proberly to the secret chamber he had been bragging about moments before Professor Potter had got them.

When Shadow had left Phoenix undid the silence charm from her father and looked at the Potter's with sorrowful eyes, "I'm sorry about Shadow he is a very sensitive soul sometimes the darkness consumes him" she apologised her own green eyes looking at the floor. James nodded, "So you're my daughter?" he asked, Phoenix nodded, James smiled "I always wanted a daughter" he said slowly.

"Well now you have one" she said quietly the emotional terminal inside her was raging she noticed Lily was deep in thought, "What's wrong Professor Potter?" she asked. She wasn't ready to call this woman her mother yet, Lily looked up "Oh sorry dear I was thing about the last line of the prophecy '_One will be tainted by the darkness_

_Anger and revenge_

_Will try to kill the other_

_Blood will spill at the Phoenix cry_

_And an Angel will die'_

It just doesn't make sense" Lily noticed that Phoenix had gone deathly pale, "I have to go" she said as she ran from the room tears falling from her eyes, she knew what the last part of the prophecy meant, hell it had been her who dreamt it. Phoenix ran all the way back to the Ravenclaw common room before she broke down in silent tears.

….

**Author's notes: **Hello everyone sorry for the long wait and the confusing chapter I just wanted to get Lily to know Phoe and Shadow were her children out of the way. Very emotional stuff, anyway if you want to know why Phoenix is so scared reread chapter two or three

Next chapter is up soon


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forgotten**_

_**Chapter nine**_

_**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**_

"_**Open!" **_Shadow hissed at the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets, the mighty vault like door swung open to reveal the dimly lit chamber that had not seen the human life in over fifty years since Tom Marvolo Riddle had stumbled onto it with his twin brother who had grown up to be the horror which is Lord Voldemort. Shadow quickly muttered some cleaning spells and the Chamber was soon fit for a king, or better yet for a God. Shadow smirked as he sat upon the throne like chair, he was silently fuming, that the filthy mudblood had the nerve to beg for his forgiveness! His sister's face drifted into his mind, he quickly banished it, he was angry at her accepting them with open arms.

Sometimes Shadow envied his sister, she had a rare talent not to want revenge but was able to forgive people even when they didn't care about her. She is a true _angel h_e thought sarcastically as he pulled a black book from his pocket. it was a journal he had found in the Chamber when he had found it ages ago. Whenever you wrote in the journal it would write back, this had excited Shadow especially when the journal agreed that the Potter's should suffer for what they did to him and Phoenix. The initials on the back of the journal read: _AMR _all Shadow knew about the owner of the diary was that he was called Alex and had been trapped by his evil twin brother.

Pulling an ink quill from his pocket Shadow began to write:

_Hello Alex, the meddlesome fool Dumbledore informed the mudblood and blood traitor that they are my parents… they want to play happy families and Phoenix has fallen for their pathetic act!_

The ink slowly began to sink into the page and was replaced with a sharp italic text

_Hello Shadow, I had warned you Albus would use them to his advantage, he knows what you are Shadow he knows the potential you possess. As for Phoenix, I suggest you cut her loose; we have no need for her she is weak._

Shadow stared at the crisp letters, he didn't want to leave Phoenix, and she was the only one he actually cared about. But yet she would defiantly not approve of what he had recently learnt and what he was planning on doing, Alex had told him he had the potential to become the next Dark Lord, only then would he get his revenge on his disgusting family.

_What would I have to do Alex?_

He wrote back, Phoenix would understand of course she would, she didn't control him after all. He would be the Fallen Shadow and resurrect the Dark Lord through Alex then he would murder his family save Phoenix.

_You must release the Basilisk and set it upon the mudbloods and blood traitors, make sure no one suspects you young Shadow._

Alex instructed, Shadow's gaze drifted to the stone statue of Salazar Slytherin, he had learnt from Alex that hidden in a chamber in the mouth of the statue was an ancient Basilisk familiar of the Great Salazar Slytherin himself. Shutting the book Shadow climbed down from his chair and moved towards the mouth, _**"Heir of the Great heir of Slytherin I call upon the mighty Basilisk to come and complete Salazar Slytherin's noble work" **_he hissed. The mouth began to descend creating a gaping hole.

A hissing noise could be heard from deep inside as the biggest snake Shadow had ever seen slithered out, spiked crowns frames its noble head and its scales were a beautiful scarlet red. Shadow quickly lowered his eyes, _**"Relax young hatchling I will change my eyes so we can talk freely" **_the Basilisk hisses fondly, its voice sounded slightly feminine. Shadow looked up slowly into the unblinking black eyes of the Basilisk. _**"I have called you to rid this great school from mudbloods and blood traitors!" **_Shadow ordered. The Basilisk bowed her head. _**"Of course master," **_she hissed as she slithered into the pipe system. A cruel smile crept upon Shadow's lips.

Worry ran through Phoenix as she woke up with a start, she had been having a dream where Shadow had been writing in a black book to a man named Alex and had set a Basilisk upon the school. Of course Phoenix knew who Alex was; she unlike Shadow had listened to their adopted father. Of his stories of his time at Hogwarts and his evil twin brother Alexander Morfin Riddle; the horror that had grown up into Lord Voldemort. She wondered if Shadow knew what he had gotten himself into, she hoped this hadn't been a vision, she prayed for the school it hadn't been a vision.

Hermione came to find her in a short while, worry filled her normal kind brown eyes, Phoenix was slightly grateful for her friend. "Phoe what's wrong?" Hermione asked sitting down next to the Demigoddess. "Mia there are a lot of things wrong with me and I am not in a position to tell them all of them, maybe not any of them" Phoenix said her voice heavy with regret as she watched the hurt write its self across Hermione's face. "I'm your best friend right?" she asked as if she was trying to find a logical explanation. Phoe nodded, "Then why can't you tell me?" Mia asked.

Phoe sighed, "Mia-"

"Phoe" Hermione mimicked making Phoe scowl,

"Fine I am a demigoddess and the secret daughter of Lily and James Potter, both my brothers and I, am involved in a prophecy that will either rid the world of evil or create a new kind. Shadow is riding down the dark path and I'm scared my parents won't accept me!" Phoenix said hurriedly. Hermione's eyes widened,

"Is that why you can control three elements and it doesn't injure your magic?" Hermione asked excitedly, Phoenix nodded, "Yes, I can also control animals and I am a parselmouth, Shadow is my complete opposite. Where I am a light elemental and he is a Dark elemental, where I use light to protect myself he uses shadows, where I can love he can hate." She explained.

"What is the prophecy?" Hermione asked, Phoenix quickly recited it, Hermione's eyebrows knitted together as she used her Ravenclaw brain to work it out. "The last paragraph what does it mean?" Hermione asked, Phoe sighed, and she had been wondering that for the last hour and a half. "Before school started I had a premonition, this premonition was the worst one I have ever had and have been having it for the last two years now" she explained. Memories of the vision flooded into her mind….

…_. Bodies were sprawled as far as the eye could see the once magnificent castle stood in fiery ruins as Death Eaters danced among the flames. Fear was everywhere you could smell the whimpering, the weakness and the sorrow. Phoenix walked towards the lake and smiled in satisfaction as she noticed it was blood red. "My Lord the Potter Brat has surrendered" a man with blonde hair and scared blue eyes reported, Phoenix looked at him critically, she knew who he was Lucius Malfoy the father of Draco and completely useless to her course._

"_Oh and where is the brat now Lucius?" Phoenix drawled, her voice was hard and as cold as ice, Malfoy quivered under her piercing gaze. "He is waiting in the forbidden forest My Lord w-w-with the girl" he stuttered as Phoenix drew her wand, and then thought better of it._

"_You had better lead the way Mr Malfoy!" she hissed patronizingly as Malfoy led her into the daunting forbidden forest. They soon reached a small clearing that was accompanied by two figures, one was a boy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes and an ashen face, Phoenix recognised him to be her brother Rowan Potter. The next figure startled her, she saw herself standing calmly next to Rowan, her onyx black hair fell in smooth yet tangled waves, and blood ran freely from her wounds while her eyes were filled with pain. "Brother please don't do this" she whispered connecting eyes with Phoenix, Phoenix glared "I don't see why you came Anna you can't save him, Death has had him marked since the day he stole our glory!" she spat shocked at her own words._

_Anna looked like she was about to cry, "Please Harry, Rowan has never done anything to us what Alex told you was a lie! He killed Aleena and Tom and made you try to kill me!" she protested. Phoenix knew what she was trying to accomplish and she knew it was failing, her other self was trying to make her see remorse, to make her feel angry at Riddle for betraying her. But Anna was wrong; she had known all along, they had been __**weak! **__Far too weak to exist in her new perfect world where she would be ruled as the God she was! _

_It was Rowan's turn to speak he spoke directly to Anna, "Hush sister, I know I must die if it saves us then so mote it be, but tell mum and dad I love them a-a-and Ginny too!" he said his voice was shaky with fear. Anna nodded as she hugged her brother as he faced his death, Phoenix smirked as she lazily raised her wand, she had been waiting for this for so long and now finally she would get her revenge. "__**Avada-"**__ she started to speak however as soon as the finally words left her lips Anna flung herself in front of Rowan as the green light hit her full on in the heart as she crumpled lifelessly to the ground. "PHOENIX!" was the last words Phoenix heard as the light began to cave in…._

Hermione stared wide eyed as she raised her head from the pensive, "You dreamed your own death?" she asked. Phoenix nodded, she still felt shaken and to have heard the prophecy speak of her death in such a poetic way was no way near comforting. "Yes, I am the angel that will die" she whispered looking out of the window at the winter wonderland that lay outside. "Do you know when it will happen?" Hermione asked, Phoenix gave her a sad smile, "I wish Hermione, I wish I could tell you"

_**Author's notes: hello everyone sorry it's short, I have just realised I haven't actually added Phoe's dream so I added it here. I was surprised how many subscribes I got last time I updated this fic, I hope y'all keep reading, I won't be updating for two weeks because I'm involved in the school play and its very time consuming. Please review**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgotten **

**Chapter ten**

* * *

><p>Rowan Potter had never been very bright, however he had never needed to be, for he was the-boy-who-lived and saviour to the wizarding world, or he had been. He was currently sitting in Dumbledore's office with both his parents who had seemed to have lost all light in their eyes. "So it won't be me who saves everyone from Voldemort?" he whispered, Dumbledore shook his head. Relief washed over the young Gryffindor, now he could live a normal happy life with Ginny Weasley… wait when had he started to think of Ron's little sister like that? Anyway he was free now, free from consequence and attention.<p>

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very scared looking Professor McGonagall, "Albus I think you had better see this" she said, her voice shaking with terror. Concern spread through Albus's blue eyes as he stood up and followed the head of Gryffindor, Lily, James and Rowan followed. They came to the second floor where water had flooded the floor and spiders could be seen scattering away from the scene. Painted on the ancient walls read: _**Darkness will fall, the heir will return! **_In large scarlet letters Rowan was sure was blood. Underneath the wordings lay a small figure whose eyes were frozen in a terrified glaze, body frozen in time. Rowan felt his blood turn to ice as he recognised the girl; her name had been Martha Thorn and had been a Hufflepuff who had been flirting with Ron all year.

"Is she… dead?" he asked as soon as his voice returned, Dumbledore had kneelt down to the body and was muttering in ancient tongue, "No she has just been petrified, Rowan go and get Madam Ponfrey quickly!" he ordered. Rowan nodded as he sped down the halls not bothering to look back. As soon as the boy had gone Lily turned her emerald green eyes onto her old Headmaster, "What is going on Albus?" she asked weakly as she held James's hand. Dumbledore didn't look at her; instead he scanned the surroundings with a calculating gaze. "I think history is about to repeat itself" he murmured gently. He did not wait for the Potters to react before saying, "Lily I want you to find Phoenix and bring her here, she may have had a premonition" Lily nodded and made for the Ravenclaw common room.

For the first time in his life James Potter was scared, "Headmaster what do you mean by History repeating itself?" he asked gently. The old man had never looked so ancient, "Fifty years ago there was a student who attended this school called Alexander Riddle" he started to explain. James looked confused, "Wait… Riddle as in Tom Riddle who has been looking after my son and daughter?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Yes Tom was Alexander's brother, you could never have thought them to be twins they were so different! Where Tom was studious and well mannered, Alex was powerful and arrogant. He flaunted his powers and would torture innocent muggle-born students who dared cheek him! Now their mother Merope Riddle more formally known as Merope Gaunt was one of the surviving heirs of Salazar Slytherin, she died giving birth to the two boys leaving them in an Orphanage." He explained. "If I am not mistaken the same one you left Harry and I" came a cold feminine voice.

The two men turned to see Phoenix Ravens walking calmly towards them; her midnight hair was now a fiery scarlet and her eyes were golden. Lily walked timidly behind the powerful elemental as cautiously as she could not to ignite to the already angry child. "I am very sorry for that Miss Ravens however you must understand the circumstances…" Dumbledore tried to say, however a fireball aimed at his head cut him off. "No, I do understand! You made a mistake; yes I know humans make mistakes however I am not human! Do you know what that Orphanage was like Albus? Do you know what I and Shadow went through? Do you know what the Riddle Twins went through? No because never once did you check up on us!" she raged. They all stared at her in shock, normally calm Phoenix was radiating fire! "Phoenix honey calm down" Lily tried to sooth her daughter, however was swatted away as if a fly. "You do not have the right to tell me what to do mother" she said coldly.

She then turned her amber gaze upon the writing on the wall; an invisible wind whipped her hair around her as she turned desperately to the three professors who were watching her. "What is this?" she demanded, Lily flinched slightly when she heard the worry in her daughter's voice. "We were hoping you could tell us that Miss Ravens… what do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?" Dumbledore asked. Phoenix narrowed her eyes, _what game are you playing Albus? _She wondered as she stared at the old man. "Only that it is a secret chamber built by Salazar Slytherin and can only be entered by a parselmouth." She said coolly. Dumbledore nodded, "Do you know who the heir is?" he asked. Phoenix flinched. Of course she knew who the heir was, but hell would come and seize her before she told that meddling old coot. However her eyes had wondered over to the frozen body, she bit her lip. What if she could save an innocent life, did he really know what he was doing?

"No I am afraid I do not headmaster" she lied smoothly, she felt Dumbledore trying to penetrated her mind, her occlumency shield shot up. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked calmly. Energy cackled around the area Phoenix was, she hated this, she hated being examined like she was a slide under a microscope. "No headmaster there is nothing I would like to tell you" she drawled before turning on her heal and exiting. Lily watched her daughter go with sorrowful eyes, it shouldn't be like this, and Anna should have been able to trust her and to feel safe with her and James not feel like she was constantly on edge.

Suddenly footfalls could be heard as Madam Ponfrey descended upon them with Rowan, "Oh my" she breathed as she casted her eyes upon the girl. "The girl has been petrified Poppy, could you take her to the Hospital wing until we have figured out a cure?" he asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Yes, should I alert Professor Sprout to start harvesting her mandrakes?" she asked shakily as she levitated Martha. Dumbledore nodded, it had been a long night. Little did he know this was only the begging of a the darkest event Hogwarts had ever seen….

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it is so short, but i wanted to kind of do an introduction to the events that are going to take place... if anyone is wondering it is going to be a mixture of first, second and fourth year for the next few chapters and we will be seeing some familiar faces who havent been mentioned yet<strong>


	11. Important Notice

_**Rewrite notice**_

_**Hello Everyone sorry to have been so long updating but I have completely lost it for this story. I am **__**NOT **__**abandoning it but simply rewriting it, I will post another note when I have finished the rewrite. If you are also reading the stories: Magic Within, Who Says Potter ain't real, The Vampire Twins, Four Riddles One Destiny, Coincidence, or Forgotten they will also be rewritten because I don't like the idea anymore. Sorry for this inconvenience but I have matured as a writer now and want to do these stories justice. All the best**_

_**Fallenhope19**_


End file.
